INVINCIBLE FIGHTER
|image = |band = RAISE A SUILEN |composer = Uematsu Noriyasu |lyrics = Oda Asuka |song number = 18 |starting episode = VD Episode 1: Disband!! |ending episode = VD Episode 14: Welcome to the CF Club |previous song = Destiny Calls |next song = Lead the way }}" " is the eighteenth opening theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime and the third opening song of the new series Cardfight!! Vanguard. CD The CD "INVINCIBLE FIGHTER" containing this song will be released on June 19th, 2019. It includes one of five different Force gift markers with the members of the band. It contains the following tracks: #INVINCIBLE FIGHTER #Takin' my Heart #INVINCIBLE FIGHTER -instrumental- #Takin' my Heart -instrumental- Kanji= Wakeup call！ 挑戦状叩きつけ　奪い返すまでさ 信じたもの全てを、己の明日を 這い上がれ Stand up　必ず 非常事態こそ沸き立つ温度 やられっぱなしは　アリエナイ Can't get enough！ Can't get enough！ 絶好の Chance は逃すな Alright？ (不可能は一切潰せ) 何千回　何万回　何億回でも (実情の声で) Image を走れ Get back！ Get back！ Get back！ Get back！ Have a match！！！ Wakeup call！ 先導せよ光を　揺るがない姿で 真っ向勝負でもっと Play hard！(道を切り開け) Fight with ココロと Fight with カラダで 最高の瞬間を Ever…　勝利の旗を振れ！ 切り捨てろ Shake it　弱さを 指先に散らした Vital で 敗北は論外だね Anytime On your mark！ On your mark！ 全方位 Noise を見破れ Alright？ (迎え撃て　残らず) 何千回　何万回　何億回でも (本能を齧り) Image を抱け Get back！ Get back！ Get back！ Get back！ Have a match！！！ Grab your chance！ 先導せよ闇をも　惑わされず　強く 最強の切り札 Take that！(道を探し出せ) Fight with ココロと Fight with カラダで 限界を超えて Ever…　勝利の旗を振れ！ (譲らない言葉が) 何千回　何万回　何億回でも (火花を纏い) Image を呼んで Get back！ Get back！ Get back！ Get back！ Have a match！！！ Wakeup call！ 挑戦状叩きつけ　奪い返すまでさ 信じたもの全てを、 (己の信実を) 「Invincible Fighter」 Wakeup call！ 先導せよ光を　揺るがない姿で 真っ向勝負でもっと Play hard！(道を切り開け) Fight with ココロと Fight with カラダで 最高の瞬間を Ever…　勝利の旗を振れ！ |-| Romaji= Wakeup call! Chousenjou tatakitsuke ubaikaesumade sa Shinjitamono subete wo, onore no asu wo Haiagare Stand up kanarazu Hijoujitai koso wakitatsu ondo Yarareppanashi wa arienai Zekkou no Chance wa nogasu na Alright? Fukanou wa issai tsubuse Nanzenkai nanmankai nanokukai demo With the voice of truth. Run with the Image. Get back! Get back! Get back! Get back! Have a match!!! Wakeup call! Sendou seyo hikari wo yuruganai sugata de Makkou shoubu de motto Play hard! Michi wo kirihirake Fight with kokoro to Fight with Karada de Saikou no shunkan wo Ever...shouri no hata wo fure! Kirisutero Shake it yowasa wo Yubisaki ni chirashita Vital de Haiboku wa rongai dane Anytime On your mark! On your mark! Zenhoui Noise wo miyabure Alright! (Mukae ute nokorazu) Nanzenkai nanmankai nanokukai demo (Honnou wo kajiri) Image wo idake Get back! Get back! Get back! Have a match!!! Grab your chance! Sendou seyo yami wo mo madowasarezu tsuyoku Saikyou no kirifuda Take that! (Michi wo sagashidase) Fight with kokoro to Fight with karada de Genkai wo koete Ever… Shouri no hata wo fure! (Yuzuranai kotoba ga) Nanzenkai nanmankai nanokukai demo (Hibana wo matoi) Image wo yonde Get back! Get back! Get back! Get back! Have a match!!! Wake up call! Chousenjou wo tatakitsuke ubaikaesu made sa Shinjita mono subete wo (Onore no shinjitsu wo) 「Invincible Fighter」 Wakeup call! Sendou seyo hikari wo yuruganai sugata de Makkou shoubu de motto Play hard!(michi wo kiri hirake) Fight with kokoro to Fight with karada de Saikou no shunkan wo Ever… Shouri no hata wo fure! |-| English Translation= Wakeup call! Throw down the gauntlet. I just need to take it back. Everything I believed in, my tomorrow Rise up. Stand up. Definitely. The temperature boils during the state of emergency Being constantly defeated. No way. Can’t get enough! Can’t get enough! Don’t miss the perfect Chance. Alright? Crush all impossibilities. Thousands of times, tens of thousands, hundreds of millions With the voice of truth. Run with the Image. Get back! Get back! Get back! Get back! Have a match!!! Wakeup call! Lead the light, unwaveringly. Confront it head-on. Play hard! Open up the path. Fight with your heart. Fight with your body. The best moment. Ever… Wave the flag of victory! Cut through it, Shake it, that weakness With the Vital scattered at your fingertips Defeat is out of the question. Anytime On your mark! On your mark! See through the Noise in all directions. Alright? (Strike back, leave nothing) Thousands of times, tens of thousands, hundreds of millions (Bite your instincts) Carry the Image Get Back! Get back! Get back! Get back! Have a match!!! Grab your chance! Lead the shadows too, without being deceived, be strong The strongest trump card. Take that! (Find the path) Fight with your heart. Fight with your body Exceed your limits. Ever… Wave the flag of victory! (Words I won’t go back on) Thousands of times, tens of thousands, hundreds of millions (Covered in sparks) Call the Image Get back! Get back! Get back! Get back! Have a match!!! Wakeup call! Throw down the gauntlet. I just have to take it back Everything I believed in (My own truth) Invincible Fighter Wakeup call! Lead the light, unwaveringly Confront it head-on. Play hard! (Open up the path) Fight with your heart. Fight with your body The best moment. Ever… Wave the flag of victory! Video File:【試聴動画】RAISE A SUILEN 3rd Single「Invincible Fighter」(6 19発売!!)